


Your Secret Admirer

by lazy_bird



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Bard/Thranduil - Freeform, Barduil - Freeform, Fluff, High School, High School AU, I apologize I've never written Fluff before, I hope this is ok, M/M, Modern AU, Secret Admirer, secrete admirer au, thranduil/bard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: Bard received a letter from a secret admirer and he couldn't wait to tell Thranduil but his reaction is a little bit off.I wonder why...





	Your Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anon: Barduil—Fluff—Secret Admirer.
> 
> I want to say that I've never written Fluff before and I did a little bit of research and I hope this is ok. I still have a lot to learn when it comes to Fluff but this is what I got. 
> 
> Thank you for reading

Bard found Thranduil.

T h randuil  h ad found the most remote table in the library, placed an open book so that no one could see his face and fell asleep. 

But Bard always found him. 

And he couldn’t wait to share the news.

He sat the edge of the table but instead of waking him up, he took in the details of  Thranduil’s  face. His long eyelashes, how he wrinkled his nose, how he would let out a deep sigh as he slept... what a guy.

But then Bard took the book and tapped  Thranduil’s  head slightly. 

“Wake up, sleeping beauty,”  he joked.

Thranduil  mumbled something and opened his eyes. When he noticed who it was, he rolled his eyes and moved his head to the other side.

“Leave me alone, Bard.”

“Hey, don’t hurt my feelings like that.” 

Bard went to the other side and sat there.  Thranduil  straightened up and yawned. He even stretched his arms up without a care in the world. 

“This better be important,” he grumbled.

Bard shook his head excitedly and smiled. From his back pocket, he took a small envelope. 

“I have a secret admirer,” Bard boasted. 

Thranduil looked at the envelope and then at Bard.

“This is what you woke me up for?”

“ Jealous ?”

Thranduil  stood up and began placing his things inside his bag.

“Don’t be gross. Why would I be  jealous ?”

Bard shrugged. 

“Someone might take me away,”

“What you do with your time is no ne  of my business.”

“True,”

“At least you got what you wanted, right?”

“Hm?”

“You were always going on about how you always wanted a  secret  admirer. Are you happy now?”

Bard smiled as he looked at Thranduil. This guy was something else  entirely .

“Very,”

Thranduil  took his bag and began walking.

“ Good for you .  I have to go. ”

He needed to get as far away from Bard as possible. The last thing he needed was for Bard to see how happy he looked. His heart was beating so fast that for a moment  Thranduil  thought that the whole school would hear it. 

Bard placed the envelope over his lips as he saw Thranduil leave.

“You are as honest as ever, Thran.”

A week passed and it was pouring. 

Thranduil  forgot to bring his umbrella and now he was looking at the downpour with a sour expression.  Great, now he has to walk all the way to his house drenched. 

“ Yo .”  Thranduil  didn’t need to look to see who it was. “Are you going to wait for it to clear up?”

“I don’t have a choice.”

“I can give you a ride.” Bard then opened his umbrella. 

“I’m fine.”

“Oh, come on,” Bard grabbed  Thranduil  by the shoulder and pulled him next to him.

Their shoulders were touching and  Thranduil  could feel the heat. Having him so close made him very nervous, which made him look very, very annoyed. Which was the  total  opposite. 

“Don’t give me that look!” Bard chuckled. Then placed his arm over  Thranduil’s  neck and pulled him closer. “It’s just me.”

_ That’s the problem, Bard. It’s because it’s you _ , thought  Thranduil , looking down at the pavement. 

“Did you get another letter?”  Thranduil  was afraid to ask but he wanted to make things seem casual. 

“ Nah.  I guess the person got tired of me? I never replied because how do you even  do that ? The letter was inside my locker. I can’t just tape it on it and hope for the best.” he sighed. “To think I was actually looking forward to it.”

Thranduil’s  could feel his heart beating fast. 

“I think it’s creepy,”

“Really?”  Thranduil  nodded. “I don’t think it is, in my opinion—oh! Your shoulder.” Bard leaned over  Thranduil  so that the rain wouldn’t hit him. 

“What if it’s like a stalker situation?”

Thranduil  was doing the impossible to po ke  Bard. He wanted to look for something negative and stick to it, hoping for those feelings to go away but so far Bard was being so nice.  Why did he have to be so nice?

It was actually an impulse of  Thranduil’s  part to leave the letter. He just wanted to see  Bard  smile since he heard that Bard thought that it would be nice to receive one. But he never thought it would get this far. He didn’t know what to do next.

Should he send another one? Wouldn’t that complicate things? Sure, he can continue pleasing Bard but what about his own feelings? Wouldn’t Bard want to meet with the person? Could  Thranduil  even handle that?

“I doubt it.”

“You seem so sure of that.”

“It’s a hunch.” Bard smiled at  Thranduil  and he l ooked away. 

Suddenly someone honked their horn and a car stopped. It was  Thranduil’s  father. 

“Hey, dad.”

“I was about to pick you up, get in.” then  Oropher  looked at Bard. “Wanna ride, kid?”

“It’s ok, sir. I’m just like a few blocks away.”

“Alright, then.” then  Oropher  turned around and drove away.

And Bard spun on his heel and walked the opposite direction.

The next morning Bard ran through the halls, looking for  Thranduil . There was a big smile on his face and his chest was ticklish. His neck was burning at this point.  The giddiness was taking over. He was about to explode.

He went to the library again and got the stink eye from the librarian and he mouthed a sorry and went his way. 

When he saw  Thranduil  sleeping  wit h  h is hoodie covering his head and the book up and open covering hi m , he took a deep breath  to calm  himself. 

Bard  finally  composed himself and poked  Thranduil  on the side, making the poor boy jump, screeching the chair a bit and getting glares from the few students who were there, studying. 

“What the hell, Bard?” he whispered,  angrily . Bard just grinned.

“I got another one,” Bard placed the envelope on the table and tapped it. “It’s amazing!”

Thranduil  yawned and took off his hoodie. 

“Congratulations.”

“It was a poem this time! Last time was just a few sentences saying that they admire my energy in the morning, how where ever I am I always stand out because there was an aura that people are attracted to and—”

Thranduil  placed a hand up.

“I don’t need to hear the details,” but in reality, he was mortified. Hearing those words in Bard’s voice was surely going to give away who the secret admirer  was . 

“But listen to the poem, it’s amazing!”

“Bard, I don’t need to hear it.”

“Come on, Thran just listen, ok? It won’t disappoint you.”

“Wouldn’t that be like an invasion of privacy? That person took the courage to write it and it wouldn’t be fair.”

“You’re the only person that knows, I need to tell someone.”

“You haven’t told Thorin or Bilbo?” Bard shook his head. 

“It’s  _ our  _ secret.”

Thranduil  didn’t want to feel this happy but he was  and he knew he shouldn’t be. Even though  Thranduil  had his own secrete, being able to talk to Bard was always welcomed. Anything that Bard did was always welcomed. 

“Fine...”

Bard danced a bit in his seat and opened the envelope.

_             Dear Bard, _

_             It took a lot from me to write you another letter. I never knew it would be refreshing and scary at the same time. I noticed that you weren’t grossed out by  _ _ it _ _  and so for that, I thank you. _

_             I hope this is ok but I wrote you a poem. I know—cheesy and probably gross but if you would allow me, I’d like to tell you how I truly feel about you. _

_             I don’t blame the pen _

_             For not capturing what I see _

_             Mere words can’t do justice _

_             To you, who I seek. _

_             A line can never compare _

_             To the silhouette of your lips, _

_             To the laughter of your voice _

_             And your tempting brown hair. _

_             But this is all I can do, _

_             This is all what the pen allows me _

_             I wish you could see what I see, _

_             And realize what I’m going through. _

_             With Love,  _

_             Your _ __ _ secret _ _  admirer. _

“Did you hear that?” Bard said enthusiastically. “Wow... hey, I know this is a silly question but do you think you can fall in love with someone with just two letters?” his eyes were staring at  Thranduil  with that dreamy look .

Thranduil  took his stuff and stood up abruptly.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Bard.”

“Why are you angry? Where are you going?” but  Thranduil  ignored him.

What the hell was this guy saying? Falling in love? That’s preposterous! Bard was just feeling like that because he feels special. But this is all a lie! A lie! Bard could never fall in love him. With  Thranduil . What a joke. This was a mistake.

“Wait!” Bard caught up with him. “Why are you angry?”

“What if it’s something you don’t like? What if it’s a boy? Hm? Had it crossed your mind that maybe it’s not a girl? You are smarter than this, Bard.”

“I don’t care about that,”

“Yeah right.” but  Thranduil  didn’t let him finish and left in a hurry.

Bard clenched his fists in frustration.

“You really have done it now, Bard. You scared him away.”

Days passed and Bard kept waiting for the letters but none arrived. He shouldn’t be surprised but he had to do something. 

Every time that he was with  Thraduil  he would say, 

“I haven’t received any letters today.” in a sad voice.

“What should I do, Thran? I can’t help but wait.”

“I think I am going to wait,”

“I am waiting,”

“I will keep waiting,”

And  Thranduil  didn’t know what to do. He felt guilty but he was scared. He was scared that Bard was going to find out that  it  was him all along,  that he’d  be disappointed and never talk to him again. The possibility of that happening frightened him.

There was one way of finishing this once and for all without revealing his identity and still have Bard by his side. 

Bard opened his locker and his heart skipped a beat when he saw there was an envelope in his locker. Finally, he got another!

But when he read the  content  his face changed from excitement to confusion and then frustration. So, he closed the door and went to the library where he knew  Thranduil  was. 

He knew that  Thranduil  would wake up extra early to leave the letters. That’s why he was always sleeping in the library. That’s why Thranduil was asleep now.

“ Thranduil , what the heck is this?” when  Thranduil  didn’t open his eyes, he nudged him a bit. “Explain.”

Thranduil  looked at Bard confused and rubbed his eyes.

“What are you talking about? Pipe down, it’s too early.”

“I am sorry? I won’t send you another letter? I am satisfied just watching your from afar?”  Thranduil  looked surprised. “Do you think this is fair? Do you think I will be satisfied with this?”

“Huh?” Bard got closer.

“Do you think that by writing something that you think will gross me out will make me stop waiting for the letters?”  Thranduil’s  heart was beating so fast.

“What  — What nonsense are you saying?” He stuttered— Thranduil  was so nervous. Bard was so close to him.

“Stop acting!”

“Shh!” hushed a student as they passed by.

Thranduil  took the opportunity to get up and leave. There was no way that Bard knew that it was him! Impossible!  Thranduil  did his best to make sure no one saw him! That’s why he always got to school very early!

But Bard was not going to give up so easily. He grabbed  Thranduil’s  hand and they went to the  secluded  part of the library. Some of the books were a bit dusty. That’s how many people go there. 

“Stop this, Thranduil.”

“Bard,  please .”

“I know you are the ones sending the letters,”

Thranduil  just stood there, petrified. He couldn’t feel his fingers. His heart was beating so fast and he could feel his neck and face warming to a point that it was  suffocating . Bard was so close that his knees were giving out.

“This was fun and all but please, Thran... don’t  run away  from me...”

“You knew... you knew all along?” Thran wanted to dig a hole and stay there for the rest of his life. He couldn’t even bring to look Bard in the eye.

“Yes. Since the first letter,”

“What?” now  Thranduil was angry. “Are you making fun of me?” 

“Never! I would never!”

“Then why have you been doing this? You knew and you still kept on asking. Why?” 

Bard noticed that  Thranduil  was getting teary-eyed and he knew it was his fault. The last thing he wanted to do was cause this guy some pain. It was fun seeing how  Thrandu i l  got flustered and maybe that was his downfall but  it w a s n e v e r  h i s i n t e n t i o n f o r  t h i s t o g e t o u t o f h a n d .

“ Because I wanted you to keep telling me how much you like me,”

Thranduil  pushed him away.

“ You  selfish prick!”

“But you did the same! You were willing to see me fawn over this person when it was you all along!” Thranduil bit his lip. 

“I just wanted to see you smile...” 

Bard grabbed  Thranduil’s  hand  and pressed his lips on the soft skin.  Thranduil  felt the warmth of the touch course through his body. Was he dreaming? Was this real? Never in his short life did  Thranduil  would guess that something like this would happen with Bard. 

Then Bard placed  Thran’s  hand against his cheek and smiled.

“And you also made me very happy,” suddenly his eyes were on  Thranduil  and  Thranduil  took his hand back and covered his face. He really couldn’t deal with all of this affection. “Hey, look at me... please,”

“Let me... get a breather, Bard.”

Bard nodded and took a few steps back. 

“I saw you put the letter in my locker. I was early that day because I had to submit a paper that was past due,” Bard chuckled. “I couldn’t finish it because I was sick, remember?”  Thranduil  nodded. “And when I read what you wrote I couldn’t believe it... Thran felt the same as I did.”

Thranduil  looked at Bard in surprise. 

“I know that what I did was selfish but I just wanted to spend time with you. To share something with you. I knew that if I told you the truth, you would have run away and I didn’t want that.”

“I’m sorry...”

“What do you want to do now, Thran? I really want to be with you and I know you do too but I don’t want to make you more uncomfortable.”

Thranduil  finally looked at Bard properly and he saw that Bard was trying his best not to look desperate. He has never seen this side of him. Mostly Bard was cool, confident and at times a little bit full of himself.  Thranduil  never understood why Bard would seek him out but the fact that he was giving him attention was what made his day—even though Thran always found a way to push Bard away.

“Bard?”

“Yes?”

“Are you okay with someone like me?”

Bard stopped himself from getting closer to Thran and it showed.

“I can be selfish, I can be bratty and unreasonable,” Bard nodded.

“And I will be clingy and I will tease you and make you flustered, are you okay with me too?” he chuckled.

Thranduil  nodded. 

“Corny poem and all?” Bard laughed and nodded.

Then he extended his arms in an open invitation and  Thranduil  dove in, hugging Bard so tightly. Bard wrapped his arms around Thranduil and caressed his head. 

“I want all of you,” said Thranduil.

“You will get all of me.”

“I can’t believe this,”  Thranduil  rubbed his head against Bard’s neck and shoulder. He was taking it all in. 

Having  Thranduil  expressing this much affection was driving Bard a little bit insane but he was trying his best. They both got what they wanted and they would never let it go. 

“Hey, Thran? Can I kiss you?” but Thranduil hugged him tighter.

“Do you want to kill me?”

To that Bard laughed. He was really adorable.

“We should go, class will start soon,”  Thranduil  nodded but didn’t want to let go.

He just kept rubbing his face and hugging Bard. 

“Thran, if you don’t let  go,  I will  kiss  you,” 

Thranduil  let go and looked down, his face bright red. Bard didn’t want to let him go either but apparently he had to be the reasonable one and he was okay with that. 

“Oh, you have something on your face—still there, let me,” but Bard took the opportunity to kiss  Thranduil  on the cheek.

Thranduil  gasped but before he could slap Bard’s shoulder Bard jogged away chuckling.  

Well, maybe not that reasonable.

A few weeks passed and  Thranduil  was comfortable enough to be in Bard’s house. Being together with him and alone was a bit too much for his heart but baby steps.

They were alone at the house; they were watching a movie and Bard had taken  Thranduil  and pulled him to sit in front of him on the floor.  Thranduil  protested but Bard had wrapped his legs around him and placed his head on his shoulder. 

“Just a little bit, please?” Thranduil took a deep breath and relaxed. 

An hour passed and  Thranduil  heard the front door open. His heart leaped and tried to get off but Bard had a tight grip. Oh, gods what if it was his parents! Thranduil couldn’t face them! It was too early.

But it was worse... it was Bard’s friends.

“Bard, let me go, please.” Thranduil pleaded. 

“Oh! You guys are late. We are already halfway into the movie,”

Thorin and Bilbo dropped their bags on the floor and sat on the couch.  Thranduil  couldn’t meet their eyes. Thorin slapped Bard’s head and said,

“You told us to come late,” 

“Hey,  Thranduil ,” smiled Bilbo and  Thranduil  have a shaky wave. Then he realized what was  happening . He pinched  Bard’s  ear and said, “Bard, let go.”

“Ouch!” and he did.  Thranduil  crawled and sat a bit far from Bard. “You guys are mean, the snacks  are  in the kitchen.”

When Thorin and Bilbo were out of view, Bard crawled over to  Thranduil , leaned over and placed his head  against Thranduil’s  shoulder. 

“Don’t hate me,” he said with puppy dog eyes.

“I don’t hate you,”

“I just wanted us to be alone for a little bit longer,”

Then a smile appeared on Bard’s face when he felt  Thran’s  fingers locking with his.

“Me too,”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't think this was fluff enough, tell me and I will try to rewrite it. :)


End file.
